1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus capable of simultaneously acquiring images from different viewpoints and of generating a high dynamic range image based on the acquired images; it also relates to a method for controlling the imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-179819 discusses, in order to generate an image having a high dynamic range (HDR) apparently wider than a dynamic range of an image, which can be acquired by performing imaging once, a technique for regularly arranging pixels with different aperture ratios and generating the HDR image.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-072906 discusses a configuration of an imaging apparatus capable of acquiring images captured at different viewpoints by performing imaging once, in which a pair of subject images formed by light fluxes passing through different pupil areas is acquired and the acquired pair of subject images is used to detect a focus using correlation calculation.
However, there has been no reference to generation of an HDR image using the configuration of the imaging apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-072906, i.e., an image sensor including a plurality of pupil division pixels assigned to one microlens.